Changes Come to Cambridge
by Goldenwolfhowl
Summary: Japan's SPR arrives at England as Mai and Yasuhara transfer to Cambridge. Dr. Oliver Davis' life will once again be filled with chaos and cases. Meanwhile, Madoka and Yasuhara team up, determined to have Naru and Mai realize each other's feelings, once and for all. Everyone becomes entangled in the mess that is Naru and Mai's unresolved sexual tension.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

-oOo-

Yasuhara groaned in exasperation. He loved the couple, but sometimes Ayako and Bou-san could really drive him crazy with their constant arguing. He had no idea how Mai could continue writing in her notebook, sitting between the bickering pair and not even bat an eye at the annoyed looks and glares their group was receiving from the other plane passengers. He had to admire this, in a sad way. The girl was so focused on comparing her notes of their cases to the books spread out in front of her.

Yasu grinned when he saw Mai stressing out even before they landed. "Oh, Mai-chan…" he sang mischievously.

Mai looked up at her adopted older brother, oblivious to his tone of voice. "What?" she asked, disoriented. Her eyes were still unfocused from the strain of staring at books for a long period of time. "Why is Ayako attacking Bou-san?" she voiced in confusion, squinting.

Yasuhara rolled his eyes again. "When _isn't _she hitting him?" he retorted cheekily.

Mai laughed softly at the remark, her mind momentarily distracted from her studies. "You make it sound like she's abusive!"

"I don't know, Mai-chan," his glasses flashed dramatically. "She's vicious with her purse…"

"Care to repeat that, Yasuhara?" a feminine voice threatened from behind him. Yasuhara gulped and turned around, flashing a shaky grin at the woman looming threateningly over him, her purse held menacingly in her hand.

Masako decided to intercede before the arguments escalated any further. "Lower your voices… I believe the flight attendants are becoming very annoyed with us." She spoke primly, her hands folded demurely in her lap. But before anyone could comment, the overhead speaker crackled to life and a voice announced, "Attention, passengers. We will be landing at Heathrow Airport shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts; we will be descending soon."

Mai chewed on her lower lip. Her anxieties seemed to triple as she glanced down at the innocent-looking silver ring that adorned her ring finger as she thought of what lay ahead. And then they were landing.

-oOo-

Luella Davis looked up in surprise at her husband as he entered the kitchen for lunch. "Weren't you supposed to go pick up the new transfer students?" she inquired.

Martin grinned. "I was, but Madoka and Lin offered to go instead. They said they'd bring them here for dinner, so no worries. I'll still be able to meet them."

"That's nice of them." Luella remarked. "But you can have the privilege of telling Noll that we will be having guests for dinner."

Martin groaned and dropped his head the dining room table. "He can just be surprised when the guests come home." his voice mumbled.

Luella laughed to herself as her husband continued to babble to himself. Oliver's reaction to coming home to find strangers in their home would be amusing.

-oOo-

**Who wants to see Naru's expression? Cuz I certainly do! Please read and review to see the next chapter! It may take me a while to update, but I WILL update!**


	2. The Airport

Chapter Two

-oOo-

Madoka bounced eagerly, her eyes impatiently scanning the crowd in front of them. Lin placed a steadying hand on her arm, and she turned to him, her eyes practically sparkling with eagerness. "I can't wait to see these transfer students… According to Martin, their applications were stellar!"

Lin smiled at her. "I know Madoka, I was there when he told you."

Madoka beamed at him and threw her arms around his waist. "Too bad he didn't tell us the names of the students… he can be so absentminded sometimes." She giggled.

Lin flashed a quick rare smile at her. However, their moment was disturbed by loud shouts and laughter that originated from beyond the gate. Lin's eyes widened. He had heard those sounds before, in Japan. But it couldn't be them. Why would they be…?

"Takigawa Houshou!" a voice screeched with indignant female fury. Madoka and Lin pushed their way through the crowd to the very front, only to witness Ayako crashing her ever-present purse on top of Bou-san's head. Behind her, Yasuhara was leaning on Mai, practically howling in laughter at the scene.

Lin smiled at the nostalgia that suddenly washed over him. Some things would never change, and Ayako and Bou-san's relationship seemed to be one of those things. Beside him, Madoka squealed and shouted, "Hey! Over here, guys!" ignoring the looks that other people were throwing.

Lin could vaguely hear quiet groans of "Crap, my headache's back again…" from the passengers that came from the same plane as the Japanese SPR. He wondered… then realized that Bou-san and Ayako would probably have argued the entire ride and stifled a laugh. He did, however, also wince with pity.

"Madoka-san!" Yasuhara called out cheerfully, dragging Mai along with him. Behind them, Bou-san and Ayako were dragging the luggage, glaring daggers at laughing duo.

"Madoka-san!" Mai cheered before jumping forward to crush the older woman in a giant hug.

"Gah!" Madoka gasped, squirming in her grasp. "Too tight, Mai-chan!"

Yasuhara laughed. "Careful, Mai-chan. You're doing the anaconda hug again."

"Oops… hehehe…" Mai laughed sheepishly. Her eyes lit up, however, when she spotted Lin-san, looking happy but somewhat uncomfortable, standing next to Madoka, his arm curled around her waist protectively. "Lin-san! Are you and Madoka-san dating?" she blurted out gleefully.

Madoka turned a light pink, but thankfully Lin managed to avoid eye contact with the younger girl. Instead, he intoned, "Let's leave the airport; the Professor and others are waiting for us."

And with that, he ushered them all out and into the van before any more questions could be answered.


End file.
